Em Busca da Felicidade
by May Rodriguez
Summary: Casada com Edward, Bella viu sua vida desmoronar com o passar do tempo. Rosalie sofre com saudades do marido que luta na guerra. Alice precisa fugir de casa para viver seu grande amor. Três vidas estão prestes a mudar...


Olá amores!

Cá estou eu com mais uma fic, aliás essa é uma one-shot!

Então, é uma história um pouco longa, porém como vocês já viram na sinopse não vou focar apenas em dois personagens, é a primeira vez que escrevi narrando em 3ª pessoa, então deem um desconto para esta pobre autora, haha.

Vou deixar vocês lerem, espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de **comentar**!!

Nos vemos lá embaixo!

;)

* * *

Naquela noite comum em Nova York, onde o frio era cortante e chegava a fazer os maxilares de quem por algum motivo, não estava aquecido suficientemente, tilintar freneticamente, vidas eram desperdiçadas, tempo era perdido, a cada escolha alguém saía ferido, a cada escolha um coração se partia em mil pedaços que nunca mais poderia ser consertado.

Naquela casa branca e majestosa, símbolo da riqueza, em um bairro luxuoso na cidade, era possível sentir a tristeza que fazia o ar ficar tenso, poucas palavras eram trocadas, os dois se tratavam como completos estranhos, como se nunca tivessem sentido o mínimo de afeto um pelo outro. A moça de beleza invejável preparava-se para dormir, apagando as luzes da casa e verificando se as portas e janelas estavam fechadas, seu corpo se movia tão automaticamente que ela mal percebia suas ações tampouco o mundo ao seu redor. Seu pequeno corpo estava em seu limite, mas ela não podia – e não queria – acabar com todo aquele estresse.

Antes de se dirigir ao seu quarto, passou pela porta entreaberta do quarto decorado com desenhos animados por toda parte. Os cabelos ruivos e finos eram vistos jogados no travesseiro, em contraste com a fronha branca. A moça se aproximara da pequena cama, tentando não fazer qualquer barulho que pudesse acordar o pequeno menino. Passou a mão de leve no rosto da criança que suspirou e sorriu, mesmo inconsciente do que estava fazendo, apenas o cheiro da mãe perto dele o fazia feliz, assim como tinha que ser. Com um beijo na testa do pequeno, se retirou do quarto, deixando aceso seu abajur, pois sabia do constante medo da criança.

Dirigiu-se ao quarto principal da grande casa, seu corpo se encolhendo assim que entrou no ambiente vazio e carregado de melancolia. Subiu na cama, rastejou-se até o centro, abraçando um dos vários travesseiros que havia em cima da cama, cobriu-se, fechando os olhos e tentando adormecer imediatamente, para que sua mente não ficasse vagando... Fora uma tentativa frustrada. Ficou por tanto tempo observando a neve cair pelo lado de fora de sua janela que tomou um susto quando a porta do quarto se abriu.

"Bella..." o homem ruivo disse ao entrar "Não queria te acordar, desculpe". Ele murmurou, deixando em uma poltrona sua maleta e se dirigindo ao banheiro.

'_Estava esperando por você.' _Era o que ela queria dizer a Edward, porém mordeu seu lábio inferior e permaneceu quieta, apenas lembrando o modo frio como o homem se referiu a ela e segurando o choro, pois a dor que sentiu ao escutar aquelas palavras foi como navalhas afiadas perfurando seu peito.

Alguns minutos depois ela escutou a porta se abrindo e Edward saiu enrolado em uma toalha felpuda, seu peito estava nu. Bella nunca se esquecera como seu marido era bonito, mas sem dúvida, esqueceu-se como era o toque dele em sua pele, como era ser amada e desejada como era no início de seu casamento, há oito anos atrás.

Quando ele se virou para ela, percebeu que Bella estava observando-o, ela rapidamente desviou o olhar, a escuridão escondeu o rubor em seu rosto cheio de tristeza. Bella aproveitou a deixa para sair do centro da cama e ir para lado em que sempre dormia, aquele lado que quase nunca era visitado pelo marido.

Ele veio para cama, como era o esperado. O corpo de Bella se retesou ao sentir a proximidade, era assim todas as noites, queria saber o que acontecia com seu casamento e, na maioria das vezes, se perguntava onde foi que ela tinha errado. Mas isso ia além de sua capacidade, duas pessoas eram necessárias para fazer isso funcionar e nunca tinha a segunda pessoa nisso.

Virada de costas para o marido sentiu a mão dele acariciar suas costas, pulou com o susto e também com a forte corrente elétrica que passou entre os corpos. Virou e encontrou os olhos verdes de Edward a fitando intensamente. Seu cheiro sempre agia como um entorpecente para o seu cérebro.

"Bella, eu preciso conver... nós precisamos conversar". Corrigiu-se. Sua voz era calma e parecia uma carícia aos ouvidos de Bella que arfou quando ele a puxou para um pouco mais perto dele, por reflexo, sua mão se dirigiu ao emaranhado cabelo cor de bronze que havia sentido saudades.

"Concordo". Ela suspirou, observando o rosto perfeito de Edward que a hipnotizava, assim como há anos atrás. "Por que você está tão distante, Edward?" Bella perguntou, um pouco ansiosa demais "Eu já não conheço mais você, sempre trabalhando, sempre ocupado, você não tem mais tempo para o seu próprio filho, ele sente tanta falta de você". Era inevitável, a voz dela estava embargada e já sentia seus olhos embaçados. "Você nunca mais teve uma conversa por mais de dois minutos comigo. Eu..." mordeu a língua antes que falasse algo que pudesse se arrepender.

"Eu nem tenho desculpas para isso, Bella". Ele murmurou, triste "Nada mais é como era antes, aos poucos nós estamos cada vez mais afastados, nosso casamento não passa de uma mera ilusão, tudo caiu na rotina, você está trabalhando bastante, eu estou trabalhando bastante". Edward suspirou, hesitante "Nós temos um filho, tudo se tornou tão mais difícil de uns tempos para cá..." sua voz foi sumindo.

"Nada disso foi o principal responsável por nosso casamento ter virado o que virou". A voz da pequena mulher era um sussurro na escuridão "Nós fizemos isso, Edward, ninguém teve mais culpa do que o outro, nós dois fizemos isso, nós dois não fomos maduros o suficiente para lidar com os erros quando eles apareceram, apenas deixamos o problema se alastrar e tomar conta de cada momento de nossas vidas". As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto "E nós deixamos, sem fazer absolutamente nada contra".

"Eu sei e concordo". Edward ficou em silêncio. Não sabia o que fazer, não via mais nenhuma saída para aquela situação. Eles estavam acabados, mentais e fisicamente, a relação desgastada e os sentimentos também. "Eu já não sei se quero isso para minha vida. Nós não merecemos isso, definitivamente".

"Eu assinarei todos os papeis". Ela murmurou, depois do prolongado silencio, Edward achou que ela estivesse dormindo já, mas era evidente que não "Não precisa fazer essa cara Edward, eu soube o que isso estava cada vez mais próximo, uma hora eu sabia que isso aconteceria". A mulher era forte e se manteve firme, sua voz não falhou uma vez.

"Bella..." o homem murmurou, entrelaçando suas mãos, contra a vontade dela.

Ele fechou seus olhos, sentia um aperto em seu peito, um sentimento intenso de culpa. Ela sabia que tudo aquilo era culpa dele, por mais que tentasse jogar a culpa nos ombros de outra pessoa, ele sabia que ele era o responsável por isso. As inúmeras noites em que não compareceu ao jantar porque estava trabalhando, as noites em que chegava de madrugada e encontrava a mulher dormindo no sofá da sala, a ausência na vida do filho de apenas cinco anos. Sua obsessão por trabalho acabou com todas as chances disso dar certo e a culpa era única e exclusivamente dele.

Desde a faculdade sempre fora obcecado por seu emprego, ser médico era mais que uma realização para ele e tinha muito orgulho de ter chegado aonde chegou. Entretanto isso sempre fora um empecilho em seu casamento, no começo eles davam seu jeito de conciliar as coisas, porém quando depois de três anos quando a gravidez surgiu, foi um susto para os dois, Edward deixou-se afundar em seu trabalho, os dois quase não se viam e cada vez foi ficando pior. Tinha uma relação superficial com o filho. Sinceramente, ele tinha cansado dessa vida de casado, ele não espera que fosse desse jeito, ele não queria que fosse desse jeito.

Na escuridão, a voz de Bella depois de mais alguns minutos o deixou completamente enojado consigo mesmo. "Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe". As mãos macias que acariciaram seu rosto foram rapidamente substituídas por um vazio, quando ela se retirou da enorme cama do casal. "Vou dormir no outro quarto. Boa noite, Edward". Sibilou e saiu.

Bella quase correu ao outro quarto, fechando a porta imediatamente depois de entrar. Deixou seu corpo escorregar pela porta e caiu sentada, abraçando os próprios joelhos e dando liberdade às lágrimas que corriam por seu rosto, aquelas que se recusou a mostrar ao homem que amou a vida toda.

Ela realmente não entendia o motivo por trás disso tudo, ou tal vez até soubesse e simplesmente fechou os olhos para o problema, fingindo que estava tudo bem. Porém depois de tantos anos, uma hora isso tinha que parar.Os dois pareciam mais colegas de apartamento do que marido e mulher. A mente da mulher tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão forte imaginava milhares de situações para isso e todas as vezes ela voltava para a questão que era seu inferno particular 'O que ela fez de errado?'.

No outro quarto, Edward não sabia o que estava sentindo naquele exato momento. Sua cabeça estava a mil, não queria realmente se divorciar de Bella, ela era seu porto seguro, sempre esteve ali por ele, o que ele estava dando em troca? Simplesmente se divorciando e fazendo-a se afastar dele ainda mais. Entretanto nenhum deles queria continuar do jeito que estavam, como chegar a um ponto de equilíbrio? Essa resposta ele não sabia, mas também nenhum dos dois estava disposto a procurar.

Em outra casa, naquela mesma cidade, um apartamento pequeno, os móveis não eram tão luxuosos, mas as duas pessoas que habitavam aquela casa a viam como se fosse um palacete, digno de moradia. Os cabelos loiros caiam em curvas suaves sobre os ombros e sua pele extremamente branca. Aconchegou-se no casaco de frio, se encolhendo com o grande pote de sorvete em suas mãos. A televisão ligada em seu programa preferido enquanto se distraía, satisfazendo seus desejos.

Quase pulou com o susto de alguém batendo em sua porta, olhou o relógio, não era tarde, tampouco esperava alguém. Correu até a porta e abriu sem se certificar quem estava do outro lado da porta, levou sua mão até a boca no momento do susto.

"Fico tão tranquilo vendo que você atende a porta sem ver quem está do outro lado". O homem grande e musculoso parado a sua frente sorria para ela que ainda estava em choque "Olá". Ele murmurou no momento em que ela se jogou em seus braços, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. "Senti sua falta".Murmurou ele, aspirando profundamente o perfume do longo cabelo loiro.

"Graças a Deus, eu nem posso acreditar..." a loira sibilava, emocionada. "Oh, Emmett, você está aqui, por que não me avisou?" Reclamou chorosa. Emmett a pegou no colo, ela logo enlaçou suas pernas na cintura dele e ele os colocou pra dentro do apartamento, trancando a porta e, em seguida, se sentou no sofá com ela em seu colo, ainda com o rosto escondido em seu peito, ela suspirava repetidamente e fungava, às vezes, Emmett sentia sua camisa molhada pelas lágrimas.

"Loira, não fica assim, não vai fazer bem". Ele tentou acalmá-la, acariciando seu cabelo. Ela ergueu o rosto e os olhos azuis extremamente claros estavam brilhantes naquela noite, ela acariciou o rosto de Emmett e depois levou seus lábios até o dele, o beijo foi suave e cheio amor, não havia luxúria ali, apenas duas pessoas que se amavam.

Ela sorriu para ele, aquele simples gesto fez o coração de Emmett se inflar de felicidade. "Olá, estranho". Ela disse, beijando a bochecha dele "Senti sua falta também". Os olhos dela brilhavam em satisfação por ter seu marido ali, ao seu lado. "Quando você chegou? Eu podia ter buscado você, mas você é teimoso como um burro". Ela falou, sentindo o corpo dele vibrar numa sonora gargalhada.

"Você não precisa ficar andando pra cima e pra baixo, Rose". Ele deu um breve beijo em seus lábios "Além do mais, eu cheguei tarde e não gosto de ver andando sozinha de noite". Emmett era tão carinhoso com a moça em seus braços que a cena era digna de inveja "Como vai minha princesinha?" Ele perguntou (ele), acariciando a barriga de Rose, no momento em que pôs a mão na saliência pôde sentir um pequeno solavanco, o bebê estava chutando.

"Ela está dizendo mandando um oi pro papai". Rosalie murmurou, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas novamente "Sentimos sua falta". Ela sussurrou, encontrando o olhar Emmett quando mudou a atenção de sua barriga para ele. "Não quero que você vá novamente". O desanimo era óbvio em sua voz.

"Que tal deixar isso pra depois?" Ele sugeriu (ele), fugindo do assunto, pelo menos por enquanto. "Eu trouxe algo para vocês". Disse, pegando sua mala no chão, abriu e tirou dois embrulhos de dentro "Esse para você". Entregou uma caixinha pequena para Rosalie que o olhou com os olhos semi cerrados.

"Levando em conta que nós já estamos casados e eu já tenho uma aliança, você conseguiu me deixar curiosa". Falou animada, abrindo a caixinha e observando os dois pequenos pingentes que estavam lá dentro, com suas respectivas correntes. Era muito bonito, dourado, provavelmente feito de ouro, tirou uma delas e viu o pequeno coração que se abria e era feito para comportar uma foto. "Emmett, é tão... perfeito". Murmurou, suspirando.

"Sabe o que está escrito?" Perguntou, colocando uma mecha das madeixas louras atrás da orelha dela, ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente, passando os dedo sobre a inscrição. "Está escrito, _mais que a minha própria vida_. Mandei escrever isso para vocês duas nunca se esquecerem de mim, mesmo quando estiver longe". Emmett disse e Rosalie o abraçou forte, os braços finos em volta de seu pescoço enquanto ele acariciava suas costas.

"Não fale assim, parece que você vai morrer". Ela advertiu, brava "Você não vai morrer. Entendeu?" Perguntou, olhando nos olhos verdes do marido que a fitavam com ternura "Eu te amo e você não pode nos deixar". Completou, beijando seus lábios com fúria.

"Ei, vai com calma, a mocinha aí dentro não precisa ser esmagada, trouxe algo mais para ela" ele disse contra os lábios dela, rindo e entregando a outra caixa nas mãos de Rosalie, ela abriu impaciente, tirou um par de sapatinhos rosa, Rosalie fungou, o choro viera novamente e o abraçou, sussurrando inúmeros '_eu te amo'_. "Eu também te amo, Rosalie, mais do que a minha própria vida e agora eu também amo esse pequeno ser que você está me dando de presente, eu não poderia estar mais feliz". Ele se virou e viu o pote de sorvete em cima da mesinha, rindo pegou o pote. "Mas você não tem juízo mesmo, com esse frio você tomando sorvete". Fingiu uma voz séria, colocando uma grande colherada de sorvete na boca.

Ela o olhou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios e tentou roubar o pote de suas mãos. "Quer dizer que eu não tenho juízo?" Seus lábios estavam cingidos numa linha. "Ursinho..." ela fez aquela cara de cachorro pidão para mim, seus olhos brilhavam. "Estou com desejo de sorvete, você quer que sua filha nasça com cara de sorvete?" Dramatizou, tentando segurar o riso.

"De jeito nenhum". Emmett gargalhou, dando uma colherada de sorvete à esposa, em seguida, beijos seus lábios, tão apaixonadamente que Rosalie suspirou contra sua boca, colando sua testa na dele, se sentindo completa. "Eu te amo, Rose". Ele disse, admirando-a, como se tivesse ganhando um troféu.

"Vem comigo". Rosalie murmurou, levantando de seu colo e o arrastando para o quarto, Emmett a abraçou pelas costas, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço depois, murmurando palavras tão lindas em seu ouvido, que Rosalie sabia que eram verdadeiras e por puro egoísmo queria guardar aquilo para sempre, sem dividir com nenhuma pessoa. Somente os dois, naquele momento tão íntimo, tão deles.

O modo como os dois se amaram naquela noite fria e silenciosa, não deixava nenhuma dúvida de que eles se mereciam, cada palavra carinhosa, cada carícia, tudo... Eles mereciam tudo.

Não muito longe dali, em Manhattam, Alice andava de um lado para o outro no enorme quarto. Suas roupas jogadas para fora de seu armário, espalhadas pelo chão. Uma mala vazia, escondida embaixo da cama, esperava a bagagem e também a coragem da moça ao fazer o que estava prestes a fazer. A mulher baixa com os cabelos arrepiados em todas as direções esperava uma ligação, essa que provavelmente mudaria sua vida. Ela sabia que já não tinha mais como voltar atrás com aquela decisão, não era mais um de seus caprichos, era uma necessidade. Sentia que precisava fazer aquilo de alguma maneira, não podia submeter-se ao seu pai para o resto de suas vidas.

Segurava o celular com força entre as mãos pequeninas, seus tendões brancos por tamanha pressão exercida sobre o objeto. Pulou com o susto de alguém batendo à porta e, logo em seguida, viu sua irmã, Cynthia entrar no quarto, seus cabelos extremamente longos e sedosos se moviam conforme ela caminhava para dentro do quarto.

"O que está acontecendo?" Exigiu a moça, seu tom de voz era rude "O que significa toda essa roupa espalhada pelo chão, Alice?" Sibilou, sua voz não demonstrava nenhum tipo de carinho ou respeito pela irmã.

"Não é da sua conta, Cynthia". Alice respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Aquele rapaz tem algo a ver com isso?" Adivinhou a irmã, sorrindo em satisfação quando Alice bufou. "Você está pensando em fugir, Alice?" Um riso de escárnio saiu de seus lábios tingidos de vermelho "Alice, não adianta, Jasper não te ama, ele nunca ficará com você, está iludindo você, é a mim que ele vai desposar, aceite isso". Falou, arrogante "Ele nunca vai querer algo com uma pirralha como você?" A essa altura Alice já tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"Saia do meu quarto, Cynthia". Alice sibilou, triste. "Agora!" Gritou, seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva.

Depois que a irmã deixou o quarto, Alice desabou, as lágrimas desciam com força em seu rosto. Ela sabia que a irmã e ela estavam apaixonadas pelo menos homem, Jasper Withlock. Era de uma família muito rica e muito influente na cidade, Alice odiava esse detalhe, preferia que ele fosse pobre para que pudessem se livrar de suas famílias de uma vez por todas. Entretanto, Jasper tinha era quase dez anos mais velho que ela e isso a incomodava também, sabia que ainda era uma adolescente e ele podia muito bem a trocar por qualquer outra mulher mais experiente.

O celular vibrou e caiu da mão de Alice que se atrapalhou na hora de atender à chamada. Suas mãos trêmulas e a vista embaçada não ajudavam em nada. Suspirando colocou o aparelho contra a orelha.

"Alice, meu amor". Jasper sibilou do outro lado da linha, suspirando "Estava preocupado com você, escutei suas mensagens ainda há pouco". Explicou e ela continuou calada. "Alice, fala comigo, você está bem?" Perguntou, sua voz cheia de preocupação.

"Jasper eu não sei se isso é certo". Murmurou, sua voz estava sob controle "Não se deveríamos fugir assim, nossos pais vão nos caçar até o fim do mundo e você sabe disso, talvez você devesse casar com Cynthia mesmo e..." respirou fundo, segurando as lágrimas.

"Não, eu não acredito no que estou escutando". Sibilou, bravo. "Da onde você tirou isso, Alice? Você vai desistir agora? Nós não passamos por tudo pra desistir agora, eu não vou deixar você desistir, isso é ridículo, você sabe que eu te amo, portanto trate de arrumar sua mala agora que amanhã bem cedo nós iremos embora dessa cidade". Sua voz era autoritária.

"Jasper..." ela suspirou.

"Alice, você quer desistir mesmo? Eu não acredito que seja por medo, você está tão ansiosa quanto eu, quem foi que encheu sua cabeça com baboseiras? Foi sua irmã, não foi?" Ele estava realmente bravo com aquela situação "Não importa o que ela disse, eu te amo, não importa o que aconteça, Alice, você está chorando?" Jasper perguntou, escutando-a fungar.

"Desculpa Jasper, eu me deixei levar pela conversa dela..." Respirou fundo. "Eu te amo também". Murmurou, ensaiando um sorriso.

"Allie, eu te prometo que tudo dará certo, nós somos maiores de idade, nada vai acontecer". Prometeu ele, sua voz estava tão calma que deixava Alice calma também, se sentindo segura. "Te vejo amanhã cedo no aeroporto, certifique-se de que não tenha ninguém acordado na hora que você estiver saindo". Alertou, sério.

"Mamãe e papai não estão, só Cynthia e os empregados que estão em casa, mas ainda assim terei muito cuidado, nos vemos amanhã, te amo. Muito". Lembrou a ele.

"Eu te amo também, fadinha". Ele riu. "Até amanhã". Desligou o telefone e começou a colocar as roupas dentro da mala, mas antes correu até a porta e a trancou, dando duas voltas com a chave.

Ocupada com a tarefa deixou a mente vagar, trazendo a mais doce das memórias, aquela que pretendia guardar para sempre.

_A noite estava estrelada e a lua cheia estava alta. Uma neve fina caía na praça do Rockefeller Center, a pista de patinação estava completamente vazia por conta do horário avançado. Estavam nas primeiras horas da madrugada_, _os dois ainda estava com seus tênis de patinação. O chão estava gelado, porém Alice estava recostada em Jasper, sentada em seu colo, sua costa contra o peito dele. Jasper aspirava o perfume adocicado de Alice que amava._

_Alice brincava com as mãos dele que estavam sob as dela, cobertas pela luva preta e grossa. Aquele momento entre eles era algo tão especial e raro já que sempre que se encontravam estavam rodeados pela família interesseira de Alice. A família de Jasper insistia que ele se casasse com a irmã de Alice que era a primeira filha e tinha a mesma idade dele. Alice tentou conversar, porém o pai fora rude e raivoso com a proposta, dizendo que Jasper queria se aproveitar dela. Ninguém naquela família entendia o quanto se amavam. E que fariam qualquer coisa para ficarem juntos._

"_Allie". Murmurou Jasper, beijando o pescoço dela que gargalhou. "Casa comigo?" Perguntou, sua voz era tão calma que Alice levou na brincadeira._

"_Um dia, Jazz". Respondeu, rindo e selando seus lábios com um beijo rápido._

"_Estou falando sério, fadinha". Disse, fingindo um aborrecimento. "Vamos fugir, vamos para outra cidade, onde possamos nos casar, eu não agüento mais ficar nessa ladainha que está sendo nossas vidas". Resmungou, beijando o cabelo de Alice. "Quero você, só para mim, sem ter que nos esconder". Acrescentou, fazendo os olhos de Alice brilharem._

"_Sério?" Ainda estava descrente. "Mas como nós... eu moro com meus pais e não tenho um emprego, você também vive do dinheiro de seu pai e..." sua voz morreu._

"_Alice, nós dois somos maior de idade e saudáveis, não nos matará trabalhar para podermos nos sustentar". Explicou, sorridente. "Além disso, eu tenho uma boa quantia guardada que pode nos ajudar por algum tempo, não precisamos viver em uma mansão, uma casa pequena serviria para nós..."._

"_Você está mesmo falando sério". Alice surpreendeu-se e Jasper rolou os olhos, bufando. "Claro que eu aceito". Ela jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. "Por mim nós poderíamos ir nesse exato momento". Adicionou, saltitante._

_Jasper alcançou o bolso de seu casaco e pegou uma corrente que tinha pendurada um lindo pingente de coração. "Eu não tenho uma aliança, mas eu tenho isso e, eu queria que você aceitasse como se fosse o meu coração. Ele sempre será seu". Alice que já estava com lágrimas nos olhos, agora desabou a chorar. Ele a abraçou e beijou-a delicadamente, tentando fazer com que aquele momento durasse para sempre._

"_Eu te amo". Murmurou ela, chorosa._

_E ficaram ali, sob a luz da lua quase até o amanhecer. Apenas a aproveitando a companhia um do outro._

Alice não conseguira dormir naquela noite, apenas sentou-se e esperou que os primeiros raios de sol surgissem no horizonte para, finalmente, ficar junto do homem que amava. O dia veio lento e preguiçoso, Alice esticou o corpo, ronronando como uma gata. Arrumou-se do melhor jeito que pôde, pois a ansiedade tomava conta de seu corpo.

Destrancou a porta de seu quarto e foi verificar a casa que estava completamente vazia. Voltou até o quarto e pegou sua mala, ligando para o táxi que já estava a caminho. Desceu as escadas, dando uma última olhada no lugar, não voltaria aqui tão cedo. O táxi chegou e ela saiu, colocando a mala no carro.

"_JFK¹, _por favor". Informou ao motorista. O carro entrou em movimento e sentiu um onde de adrenalina atingindo seu corpo, fazendo ficar agitada. Estava dando adeus à vida que sempre levou.

E a nova vida não seria nada ruim, se dependesse dela.

Bella acordou cedo naquele dia. Fazia uma semana desde a conversa com Edward no quarto e, desde aquele dia, evitou ao máximo falar e encontrar com ele, a última coisa que ela precisava era ver o contentamento dele com divórcio. Já tinha arrumado as malas na noite anterior e passaria um tempo em Forks com seu pai, levaria Antony consigo.

Estava dormindo no quarto do casal, porque Edward insistira que ele poderia dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Rapidamente arrumou-se indo para o quarto de Antony, o pequeno ainda dormia pacificamente, de bruços. Seu cabelo ruivo e desgrenhado assim como o do pai estava uma bagunça. Aproximou-se da cama e o acordou carinhosamente, assim que suas pálpebras se abriram os olhos verdes como esmeraldas brilharam ao vê-la.

"Mamãe". Ele murmurou.

"Bom dia, meu amor". Ela lhe disse, amorosamente. "Lembra daquela viagem até a casa do vovô que a mamãe falou? Nós vamos hoje, que tal?" Sugeriu ao menino que ficou saltitante, repentinamente. "Vem aqui para trocar de roupa". Disse a ele.

Ela trocou o menino, logo depois o mandou escovar os dentes e desceu para a cozinha, onde prepararia algo para ele comer. Para seu desgosto encontrou com Edward chegando do hospital, na noite anterior tinha sido seu dia de plantão.

"Bom dia". Ela murmurou ao passar por ele, indo para cozinha. Ele a seguiu. Depois que concordaram com o divórcio, Edward nunca mais conseguiu falar mais do que duas palavras com Bella, ela simplesmente o deixava falando sozinho. Não o olhava direito, sempre muito quieta a presença dele. E ele sabia que hoje ela iria embora.

Seguiu-a até a cozinha, parou na porta com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, observando-a trabalhar na cozinha, ficou apenas observando-a. Bella era uma mulher muito bonita, seus cabelos eram longos e caiam em curvas delicadas sobre seus ombros, sua pele era clara, seus olhos eram de uma cor de chocolate.

"Papai". Escutou a voz do pequeno Antony ecoando pela casa. Virou-se e pegou o menino que pulou em seus braços. "Você não acredita aonde a mamãe vai me levar hoje". Falou, animado. "Nós vamos ver o vovô Charlie, você também virá conosco?" Viu os olhos do filho brilhando.

"Não hoje, querido". Disse, um bico se formou no rosto da criança. "Não faça essa cara, papai precisa trabalhar, não posso viajar, mas assim que der eu vou te ver e prometo que será em breve. O que você acha, campeão?" Bagunçou o cabelo do menino com a mão, ele gargalhou.

"Eu gosto dessa ideia". Concordou, satisfeito. Edward o colocou no chão e ele foi para a mesa, sentando-se bem aonde seu prato e copo, que combinavam nos desenhos gravados no material plástico, seus olhos brilharam quando Bella colocou em seu prato algumas panquecas, logo depois derramando a calda de chocolate por cima, ao menos sabia que aquela era a comida preferida do filho.

"Você não me disse que ia para Forks". Edward disse, sentando na cadeira ao lado do filho.

"Bom, eu não devo mais satisfações a você, Edward". Imediatamente seu rosto se ruborizou, se odiando por usar um tom tão rude com ele que aparentemente ficou sem respostas. "Não se preocupe, você poderá vê-lo quando quiser". Acrescentou depois de um longo silêncio.

Edward suspirou, sua expressão era pesarosa, abriu a boca várias vezes, tentando falar algo, mas sempre voltava atrás e fechava-a novamente. "Eu não queria que terminasse desse jeito". Murmurou por fim.

_E eu não queria que terminasse desse jeito. _A frase ecoou na mente de Bella, nessas horas odiava entender tão bem a idioma, era óbvio que ele queria que isso terminasse, porém ele preferia que eu não ficasse chorosa pelos cantos, mas para ele, felizmente, isso acabaria em breve, estava preste a sumir de sua vida, esperava nunca mais ter que passar por tudo isso novamente, já havia sofrido o suficiente para a vida toda. Apesar de não querer que isso tudo se terminasse, o amava.

"Não se preocupe, nós iremos dar um jeito, todos ficarão bem". Sibilou Edward.

"Eu sei que vai". Bella respondeu, por um momento os olhos se encontraram, entretanto Bella cortara a ligação imediatamente.

Edward se juntou a eles e tomou o café da manhã, aquela era uma sensação boa apesar do que estava acontecendo, fazia tanto tempo que não se juntavam os três. Insistiu em levar Bella e o filho até o aeroporto, porém Bella criou mil e um empecilhos para que não fosse, Edward não desistiu tão fácil, mas foi derrotado pela teimosia de Bella e também por sua paciência que estava se esgotando.

Bella seguiu para o táxi com o filho enquanto as malas eram colocadas dentro do veículo. Seguiram para o aeroporto e Edward permaneceu parado na porta de sua casa, agora vazia, assim como ele.

~~*~~

As mãos quentes de Emmett repousadas sobre sua barriga faziam o coração de Rosalie inflar de felicidade, tê-lo ali perto dela, todas as manhãs era algo com o que sempre sonhou, porém ele precisava voltar para o exército. Emmett fazia parte das forças armadas do país, ele é o tenente-general de uma das divisões e quase nunca estava em casa. Acabara de voltar do Iraque onde ocorria a guerra contra os U.S.A e ele servia seu país bravamente.

Rosalie nunca concordara com isso, tinha medo de perder o marido em uma dessas missões, odiava a ideia de tê-lo em perigo, por qualquer motivo e, se pudesse, faria qualquer coisa para que ele largasse o exército e eles poderiam ter uma vida normal. E ele poderia ver sua filha crescendo.

Virou-se, ficando de frente para o marido que dormia tranquilamente. Seu rosto estava tão lindo e calmo, assim como era sempre que estava em sua presença, já teve oportunidade de vê-lo treinando seus recrutas e podia afirmar que metia medo em todos os novatos. Sua seriedade era respeitada e admirada.

Suas mãos delicadas contornaram cada expressão do rosto do marido, provocando-lhe arrepios e suspiros. Ela sorria, pois tinha total consciência de quanto era amada por aquele homem e, mesmo que o pior acontecesse sempre o amaria. Ao perceber onde os pensamentos estavam se conduzindo tratou de freá-los imediatamente. Os olhos verdes de Emmett a encararam e seu lábio se curvou num sorriso doce.

"Bom dia, meu amor". Ele murmurou, sua voz estava preguiçosa.

"Bom dia". Rosalie respondeu, selando seus lábios com um breve beijo. "Acho melhor nós nos apressarmos, ou você vai perder o vôo". Lembrou, enquanto ele sorria, acariciando a barriga e sentido o bebê chutar.

"Você está querendo que eu vá embora logo?" Perguntou, brincalhão.

"Não". Rosalie quase gritou "Não é isso, é que eu não quero ficar nesse clima de despedida mais, estou exausta e você vai embora de qualquer jeito e eu ficarei sozinha de novo por quanto tempo mais, só Deus sabe..." sua voz foi desaparecendo.

"Rosalie, não chore, amor". Emmett disse, sua voz cheia de pesar e seus dedos limparam a lágrimas que escorria pelo rosto dela. "Você quer que eu vá? Eu vou, só não chore, por favor". Sua face cheia de tristeza fazia Rosalie se sentir culpada pelo o que estava fazendo. Sentiu Emmett se levantou e imediatamente agarrou sua blusa, puxando-o para ela, e beijando-o ferozmente.

"Não, não vá". Murmurou e ele riu do humor inconstante dela.

Ficaram na cama por mais longas horas. Até que decidiram que estavam atrasados, tomaram um café rapidamente, depois entraram no táxi que os esperava em frente ao prédio. Emmett ajudou a esposa grávida a entrar no carro e depois se sentou ao seu lado, entrelaçando suas mãos e sentindo a tristeza no ar.

"Dessa vez eu voltarei mais cedo, lembra?" Falou ele, tentando deixar o ambiente menos tenso. "Ou você acha que eu vou perder o nascimento da minha princesinha?" Perguntou, sorrindo bobamente para a mulher enquanto acariciava a barriga dela. Rosalie o olhou com os olhos marejados e colocou sua mão sobre a dele. "Eu prometo que vou estar do seu lado, entendeu?" Disse e depois deu um beijo no alto de sua cabeça, enquanto a abraçava carinhosamente, odiando fazer aquilo com ela... mais uma vez.

Quando o táxi parou em frente ao _JKF_, Emmett a ajudou a sair e pegou sua única mala. Estavam entrando no aeroporto quando uma criança passou correndo e acabou caindo bem em frente a Rosalie, que se abaixou o ajudou a levantar. O pequeno tinha cabelos ruivos e desalinhados e os olhos verdes, era uma criança muito linda.

"Tudo bem?" Perguntou ela, seu tom de voz era calmo e carinhoso, ele apenas assentiu. "Onde está sua mãe, pequeno?" Ele não respondeu, mas não demorou muito para que uma mulher muito elegante viesse ao seu encontro com uma expressão irritada.

"Antony, quantas vezes eu te disse pra não sair de perto de mim?" A moça de longos cabelos castanhos sibilou, brava com o menino. "Você está bem?" Perguntou, analisando o menino, procurando qualquer coisa, ele apenas assentiu e esticou os braçinhos para a mãe que o pegou no colo, ele escondeu o rosto no cabelo da mãe. "Obrigada por segurá-lo". Ela murmurou para Rosalie.

"Que isso, só fiz a minha parte, em breve terei a minha pestinha". Falou, sorrindo e acariciando sua barriga. "A propósito, sou Rosalie e esse é o meu marido, Emmett". Apresentou-os.

"Eu sou Bella". Respondeu a moça, apertando as mãos deles. "E esse é meu pestinha, Antony. Fala oi para eles, bebê". Disse para ele, que continuou com o rosto escondido e balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Bom, obrigada mesmo". Bella falou sorrindo e depois seguiu para dentro do aeroporto.

"Nossa filha vai ser tão linda quanto o menino". Emmett sibilou na orelha de Rosalie, fazendo-a arrepiar. "Vamos? Preciso fazer o _check-in". _Rosalie assentiu e eles seguiram.

De um dos milhares de táxi que paravam em frente ao aeroporto, fazendo o trânsito se tornar caótico, Alice saiu com sua mala, um pouco pesada demais para ela. Pagou o motorista e logo procurou em volta, queria achar o namorado. Seu telefone tocou assim que ela resolveu entrar no lugar.

"Jazz, onde você está?" Perguntou, atendendo ao telefone, preocupada.

"Allie, estou chegando, parei no trânsito, está um inferno, mas me espere na fila do _check-in,_ estarei aí em alguns minutos" Jasper disse, tranqüilizando-a. "Eu te amo". Murmurou, sua voz cheia de amor.

"Vou te esperar, eu te amo". Alice disse, antes de encerrar a chamada.

Andou pelo aeroporto, observando cada loja, observando as pessoas que chegavam e que partiam, cada um muito ocupado para perceber o que estava a sua volta, outros não queriam prestar atenção por escolha própria. Chegou à fila que hoje estava grande, muitas pessoas impacientes reclamavam pela demora, porém estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que mal prestava atenção no tempo, queria apenas que Jasper chegasse a tempo.

Um casal que estava se despedindo perto dela, chamou sua atenção, ela sentiu-se invadindo a privacidade deles, porém não conseguiu desviar o olhar daquela cena tão triste. A moça loira estava grávida, sua barriga estava grande, provavelmente estava no sexto mês. Estava abraçada a um homem grande e forte, mas que a olhava com muito amor e carinho, ele olhava admirando-a como se fosse a primeira coisa que estivesse vendo depois de muito tempo sem ver.

Ele beijava o topo de sua cabeça enquanto os finos braços dela rodeavam seu corpo, ela chorava silenciosamente, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Pelo movimento de sua boca ele podia estar sussurrando algo para ela naquele momento, sem dúvida. Alice sentiu uma onde de tristeza atingindo-a, tinha pena da mulher que estava se separando do marido, mesmo que não fosse definitivo, afinal, ela não se imaginava sem o Jasper.

Jasper praticamente jogou o dinheiro para o motorista e saiu do carro, pegando sua mala, entrou rapidamente no aeroporto, estava muito atrasado e o transito da cidade não ajudou em nada. Ele esbarrou em outro homem que também corria para dentro do lugar. O homem era de sua altura, cabelos ruivos e desgrenhados, seus olhos eram verdes e ele parou para pedir desculpa.

"Desculpa, cara". O moço ruivo disse, ofegante.

"Tudo bem, nós dois estávamos correndo". Tranquilizou Jasper. Edward riu e ofereceu a mão para um aperto.

"Edward". As mãos se encontraram não meio do caminho. "E a propósito, estou correndo para tentar salvar o que restou do meu casamento". Sorriu, mas ainda assim estava sério.

"Jasper, bom, estou fugindo da cidade com a minha namorada, estamos no mesmo barco". Comentou, sorrindo. Os dois entraram no lugar e, coincidentemente, seguiram para o mesmo terminal. "Sua esposa está indo para onde?" Jasper indagou, curioso.

"Forks, está indo para a casa do pai dela". Edward sibilou.

"É pra lá que eu estou levando minha namorada". Jasper falou, descontraidamente. "Nossos pais não querem que nós nos casemos pela diferença de idade, mas eu amo aquela mulher mais que tudo na minha vida". Disse rapidamente, depois riu. "Acho que me empolguei". Murmurou, sem jeito.

"Eu te entendo, precisei que ela fosse embora pra dar valor e eu, realmente, espero que ela ainda me queira de volta na vida dela". Edward disse, sua voz estava cheia de pesar. "Eu amo ela mais que a minha também, se precisasse eu daria a minha pela dela". Concluiu e Jasper bateu em seu ombro, sorrindo.

"Ela vai voltar, pelo jeito que você fala dela, deve amá-la muito". Jasper murmurou. "E ela também deve gostar muito de você, afinal, vocês não se casaram à toa". Ele disse e Edward riu. Ele parou quando viu Alice parada na fila com sua mala que era quase maior que ela mesma, seu coração parou e depois bateu descompassadamente "Acabei de avistar minha namorada, boa sorte com sua esposa". Jasper disse se despedindo de Edward "Foi um prazer te conhecer".

"Digo o mesmo, Jasper". Edward disse, tranquilo. "Boa viagem" apertou a mão dele e cada um seguiu para um lado.

Jasper quase correu até Alice que estava de costas para ele que a abraçou e beijou seu pescoço. "Eu disse que viria". Murmurou, ela virando de frente para ele e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, beijando cada canto de seu rosto antes de seus lábios se encontrarem. O beijo apaixonado só acabou quando os dois precisavam de ar, as pessoas estavam tão absortas, cada um com seus problemas que não notaram a cena. "Eu te amo". Murmurou Jasper com as mãos uma em cada lado de seu rosto.

"Eu também te amo, muito muito muito." sibilou, quase pulando de alegria.

"_Senhores passageiros, última chamada para o embarque para Port Angeles, Washington no terminal 6." _a voz no auto-falante soou.

"Somos nós, preparada?" Jasper disse, olhando nos olhos de Alice,

"Não tenho o que me preocupar se estiver com você". Respondeu veementemente, seus lábios se juntaram mais uma vez antes de seguirem para o terminal onde embarcariam.

Eles seguiram, de mãos dadas, para a sua nova vida que estava apenas começando.

~~*~~

"Agora eu preciso ir mesmo, meu amor". Emmett disse, enquanto Rosalie o abraçava com força, como se nunca mais fosse o ver. "Eu já disse que voltarei em dois meses, não fique desse jeito". Murmurou, acariciando sua cabeça e ela se afastou, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

"Acho bom você voltar mesmo". Advertiu, rindo em meio às lágrimas. "Ela se recusa a nascer sem o pai por perto". Sibilou, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, porém seu humor parecia estar melhorando.

"Sim, senhora". Emmett bateu continência, rindo. "Eu prometo isso para vocês duas, eu te amo, Rose". Deu um beijo demorado em seus lábios. "Eu também te amo, Anna". Acariciou a barriga com carinho. "Eu voltarei, pelas duas". Disse, beijando o alto da cabeça de Rosalie.

"Eu te amo, se cuida". Murmurou e ele seguiu para o terminal.

Depois que ele sumiu de seu campo de visão, Rosalie deu meia volta, se dirigindo à saída do aeroporto. Sentiu aquela vontade incontrolável de chorar novamente, seu peito se apertando e seus olhos ficando embaçados, entretanto resolveu não deixar aquilo deixá-la para baixo novamente. Acariciando sua barriga depois de sentir um pequeno chute de seu bebê, ela desejou que tudo ficasse bem.

Bella tentava, em vão, segurar Antony que não queria de jeito nenhum sossegar. Ele choramingava em seu colo, ele estava manhoso e com sono, porém não queria dormir nos braços de Bella que já estava sem paciência.

"Antony, por favor". Ela disse, olhando nos olhos dele. "Se eu te colocar no chão você tem que prometer que não vai sair correndo, ok?" **E**la falou, séria e a criança assentiu. Colocou-o no chão e aparentemente a criança tinha ficado mais calmo, entretanto ainda o segurava pela mão.

"Papai!". Ele exclamou, animado.

"Não filho, ele não vai com a gente". Bella disse, sem realmente prestar atenção.

"Não mamãe, olha". Ele a puxou pela manga do casaco e apontou.

Bella resfolegou quando viu Edward vindo em sua direção, ainda com a roupa que chegara em casa esta manhã. Ele parecia muito sério, mas no momento em que a viu, abriu um largo sorriso iluminando o seu rosto. Bella, imediatamente, não deixou que a esperança tomasse conta de seu corpo, não sabia o que Edward estava fazendo ali. Ele se aproximou até que Antony pulou em seu colo, sorrindo e abraçando o pai com força. Bella respirava fundo tentando não chorar com aquilo, ela prometera para si mesma que nunca mais ia chorar por isso.

"Bella..." Edward murmurou, tentando acalcar o rosto de Bella com as mãos, porém ela deu um passo atrás, ele suspirou, deixando seu braço se abaixar com a relutância dela. "Volta para mim". Disse, sem rodeios. Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e o coração dela saltitou enlouquecidamente dentro do peito.

"Edward eu..." ela não sabia o que dizer.

"Bella, por favor, me escute, eu nunca quis que você fosse embora, eu só não sei como fazer isso dar certo". Suspirou, olhando nos olhos dela. "Eu quero você, sempre quis. E estou disposto a fazer que for para isso dar certo, nem que eu tenha que mudar meu modo de vida inteiro". Ele disse tudo junto e Bella continuava sem reação. "Eu não consigo mais dormir sem você ao meu lado, Bella. Eu sei que eu fiz tudo errado, mas eu quero começar de novo, quero que você me dê uma chance de tentar fazer isso".

"Eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia, Edward". Bella murmurou com a cabeça baixa, porque ela sabia, assim que visse os olhos verdes hipnotizantes de Edward, ela cederia à qualquer coisa.

"Bella, olha para mim". Edward sibilou e com a mão livre, segurou seu queixo na base e levantou a cabeça dela, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos. "Você entendeu o que disse? Eu faço o que for preciso, é só você dizer e eu faço, sem rodeios. Eu quero ficar com você, Bella, não quero te perder, eu preciso de você". Edward disse, sua voz parecia uma caricia aos ouvidos de Bella.

"Esse é o problema, Edward". Bella disse, pesarosa. "Você sempre quer que alguém tome suas decisões por você, eu não posso simplesmente mandar você fazer qualquer coisa por nós, você tem que decidir por si mesmo". Suspirou, passando as mãos entre as madeixas castanhas "Eu não vejo saída para isso, sinceramente, não com apenas um de nós se esforçando, casamento é um trabalho em equipe e o nosso já não é há muito tempo, nós apenas nos acomodamos com essa situação". Bella explicou, enquanto Edward a olhava sem palavras.

"Mas eu já disse que vou mudar, Bella". Replicou, teimoso.

"Dizer apenas não adianta, sinto muito. Eu não posso mais fazer isso comigo, eu não posso mais fazer isso com Antony... eu não posso mias fazer isso com você". A voz de Bella era apenas um murmúrio. Edward sentia seus músculos tensos, ele queria segurar Bella pelos ombros e chacoalhá-la, queria mostrar o quão imprudente estava sendo, como estava quebrando o coração dos dois... Mas ele sabia que ele já tinha quebrado o coração dela antes. "Eu sinto muito, mesmo". Disse ela, pegando o menino dos braços dele, Antony agora dormia tranquilamente.

Edward não sabia o que fazer, sua mente vagava em várias hipóteses do que fazer, mas não sabia o que decidir, afinal Bella tinha toda a razão, quando se tratava dele e de sua família ele nunca fez questão de tomar a decisão, sempre deixando nas mãos dela, sempre.

"Você poderá vê-lo quando quiser, a qualquer hora". Bella disse enquanto Edward beijava o topo da cabeça do pequeno.

"Tudo bem..." foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer sem que desmoronasse bem ali, na frente dela.

Bella seguiu para o avião, na entrada recebeu ajuda de uma moça baixa, seus cabelos estavam arrepiados para todos os lados, vendo Bella com dificuldade equilibrando-se entre a criança e sua grande bolsa, ajudou-a a sentar-se. Seus olhos eram extremamente verdes e lembravam Edward.

"Muito obrigada". Bella murmurou, se ajeitando na poltrona e colocando o filho desacordado na poltrona ao lado. Olhou para Alice e viu que estava acompanhada de um loiro muito bonito.

"Não por isso". A moça sorriu gentilmente, esticando a mão para cumprimentar Bella. "Alice Brandon, prazer. E esse aqui é meu futuro marido, Jasper Withlock" falou, animada.

"Bella Cullen". Estendeu a mão para Alice, retribuindo o sorriso e o aceno do homem sério ao seu lado. "E esse aqui é meu filho, Antony". Murmurou, orgulhosa ao falar do filho.

"Ele é lindo". Alice admirou a criança por alguns instantes. "Você está indo para onde?" Perguntou, ansiosa.

"Forks, vou morar com meus pais por um tempo". Bella respondeu. "E você vão para onde?" Indagou, agora sentindo-se interessada na conversa.

"Talvez nós até podemos ser vizinhas". Alice expôs, quase pulando em seu assento. "Vamos para Forks também, Jasper conseguiu uma casa lá para nós". Alice disse e na hora a aeromoça passou pedindo que nós colocássemos os cintos, logo o avião decolaria. Ignorando a moça, Alice continuou "Nós vamos nos casar, nós fugimos de casa". Sibilou, dando uma risadinha histérica e depois deu de ombros.

"Espero que dê tudo certo para vocês". Bella disse, realmente sendo sincera, não queria ver o casamento deles afundando assim como o dela.

"_Senhor, por favor, sente-se, o avião decolará em breve_". A aeromoça falava com alguém, irritada. O corpo inteiro de Bella retesou-se quando escutou a voz aveludada e muito conhecida, bem perto dela.

"Já achei meu assento, era esse o qual procurava". Ele disse, sorrindo e piscando para Bella que resfolegou em ver o sorriso que a seduzia quando ainda era jovem, aquele que a deixava desconcertada e a fazia ruborizar intensamente. "Olá". Edward sentou-se na poltrona ao lado dela, colocando o seu cinto.

"O que você faz aqui, Edward?" Bella disse, rudemente.

"Eu vim fazer isso". Edward disse e antes que Bella se desse conta, ele colocou suas mãos, uma de cada lado do seu rosto, a segurando com força e olhando nas íris cor de chocolate, juntou os lábios com urgência. Edward esticando seu torso contra o cinto que apertava sua cintura, Bella grunhiu baixo assim que a língua de Edward entrou em sua boca, e brincavam de uma maneira que só elas sabiam, de um jeito apaixonado e do jeito que Bella sentia tanta falta. Respiravam com dificuldade quando se separaram, suas testas coladas e eles sorriam, ofegantes. "Eu te amo". Ele murmurou.

"O que você faz aqui, Edward?" Bella repetiu a pergunta.

"Você não queria que eu fizesse alguma coisa, Bella?" Perguntou, seu tom de voz era brincalhão, ele sorria. "Estou fazendo, estou fazendo por nós". Acrescentou, ainda sorrindo. "Você pode falar alguma coisa? Estou me sentindo um idiota agora com você me olhando desse jeito". Edward disse, seu sorriso desaparecendo.

"Você é um idiota". Disse, ainda perplexa. "O que você pensa que está fazendo? Você vai simplesmente jogar tudo pro alto? Por minha causa? Você vai pra Forks morar na casa do meu pai?" Sibilou, sua sobrancelhas quase unidas pela expressão brava. "Você está fora do seu juízo". Murmurou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Não, Bella, pela primeira vez eu estou fazendo algo que meu coração está mandando sem se importar com as conseqüências e eu quero ficar com você, já decidi isso, só falta você me aceitar de volta na sua vida". Edward falou, sério, porém calmo. "Eu posso pedir transferência para o hospital de Forks, lá a carga horária vai ser menor e eu poderei passar mais tempo em casa, você pode voltar a dar aulas, nós podemos comprar uma casa pequena..." parou para respirar, seu rosto estava cheio de esperança.

"Edward... eu... você... está falando sério?" Bella gaguejou, mordendo os lábios para não sorrir.

"Claro que estou, Bella". Edward bufou, rolando os olhos. "Por que você não pra de morder os lábios e sorri logo de uma vez? Eu sei que você gostou dessa ideia". Ele piscou para ela que abriu um sorriso largo, Bella sentiu seu rosto pegando fogo. "Assim está melhor... então, o que você acha disso? Está disposta a dar uma chance? Eu não estou dizendo que melhorarei de um dia para o outro, mas eu prometo melhorar..." seus olhos estavam presos aos dela, suas mãos tremiam e ele estava suando frio.

"Eu vou cobrar cada palavra". Bella murmurou, seu rosto ficando ainda mais vermelho, ela mordeu seus lábios novamente.

"Isso foi um sim?" Edward quase gritou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, mal esperou Bella responder e capturou seu rosto entre suas mãos, e a beijou com urgência. "Obrigado". Ele murmurou, olhando nos olhos cor de chocolate.

"Bom, você pode ser um idiota, mas eu ainda te amo". Bella disse e Edward gargalhou.

"Você é muito carinhosa, sabia?" Ele murmurou, beijando o pescoço dela.

"É por isso que você me pediu em casamento". Ela disse, sorrindo.

Quando o avião decolou, Bella enlaçou sua mão na de Edward, respirando fundo. Sempre tivera medo de avião e agora não estava sendo diferente, mas uma coisa estava diferente ali... Ela tinha Edward ao seu lado.

_2 meses depois..._

O veiculo amarelo parou em frente ao prédio, Emmett pagou ao taxista pela corrida, saiu pegando a mala rosa e florida, colocando sobre o ombro. Quando saiu, estendeu a mão para dentro do carro, ajudando Rosalie a sair com o pequeno embrulho nas mãos. Ele contemplava as duas, deu um beijo na testa de Rosalie e seguiram para o apartamento.

Entraram no pequeno elevador, a moça recostou-se em Emmett, suspirando cansada, mas um sorriso genuíno em seu rosto perfeito e delicado. Emmett passou o braço em volta de seu corpo, ajudando a sustentá-la e ao braço que segurava a criança também. O pequeno apartamento agora estava totalmente reformado para a chegada do bebê, haviam reformado o escritório, transformando-o em um quarto. Era todo rosa e com flores desenhadas em todas as partes, cada móvel naquele lugar era rosa e branco.

Rosalie sentou-se na poltrona que servia para ela amamentar Anna e sorriu para Emmett, que se abaixou e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, acariciando o pequenino rosto da filha. Ela era a perfeita mistura dos dois, não parecia mais com um do que com o outro, seu rosto era fino como o de Rosalie, assim como o nariz e os olhos eram os de Rosalie. Já a boca e o sorriso eram de Emmett, sempre que ensaiava um sorriso as covinhas estavam em suas bochechas.

"Ela é perfeita, Rose, você fez um ótimo trabalho". Emmett falou, vendo a mãozinha de Anna procurar desesperadamente o seio de Rosalie e depois começar a sugar o leite. "Ela é linda". Disse, completamente aturdido com a imagem da pequena que tinha seu sangue correndo por suas veias, era um pedaço dele.

"Você também fez parte desse trabalho". Rosalie comentou, beijando-o suavemente, sua pele cálida fazia com que suas mãos sempre se repousassem sobre ela. A palma de sua mão permanecia na bochecha dele, que tinha um sorriso iluminado em seu rosto. "Ela se parece com nós dois". Comentou, percebendo que ela sugava cada vez mais lentamente, estava caindo no sono. "O sorriso dela é igual ao seu, perfeito". Ela sentiu as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto, ele beijou seus olhos, limpando as lágrimas. "Obrigada por estar aqui". Ela murmurou, então sentiu o pequeno corpo em seus braços se relaxar, parando de sugar o leite, havia dormido.

Com paciência se levantou e deu pequenas batidas nas costas do bebê, balançando e cantarolando uma cantiga de ninar, até que a pequena arrotou baixinho. Rosalie a colocou em seu berço, que também era rosa e todo enfeitado com flores brancas. Depois foi até o seu quarto que ficava bem ao lado, Emmett estava deitado, seus olhos fechados e um de seus braços descansava em sua barriga. Rose escalou pela cama e deitou-se ao seu lado, ele a puxou para perto de si.

"Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer". Emmett sibilou e Rosalie não entendeu. "Você me agradeceu por estar com você nesses dias, mas era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por vocês duas já que eu fiquei afastado por tanto tempo". Sorriu, sem parecer feliz. "Eu te amo, Rose, obrigado por ainda me querer". Ele disse, roçando seus lábios no pescoço dela.

"Deixa de ser bobo, eu te escolhi e não importa quanto tempo você precise ficar fora, eu continuo te amando". Rosalie disse, séria. "Entretanto, nada me impede de abusar da sua boa vontade durante o tempo que você estiver aqui". Ela sorriu, beijando a linha do queixo dele.

"Rose, você sabe o que a médica disse sobre sexo". Emmett disse, suas sobrancelhas quase se uniram pela expressão cética.

"Claro que eu sei, isso é uma pena, sabe?" Ela disse, rindo "Mas eu tenho planos melhores como, por exemplo, você fazer um _tiramisù_ para mim, que tal?" Ela sugeriu, vendo ele rolar os olhos. "Por favor?" Ela abriu seu melhor sorriso e fez uma cara pidona para ele.

"E você está achando que ganhou um cozinheiro..." Emmett resmungou, levantando da cama, Rosalie foi atrás dele, passando o braço por sua cintura.

"Eu tenho um marido, isso compreende a parte da cozinha também, senhor." Rosalie falou, brincando.

"Tudo o que você quiser, senhora". Emmett zombou dela, entrelaçando suas mãos e levando a até sua boca, depositando um beijo cálido sobre a pele quase translúcida de Rosalie, fechando os olhos e respirando seu perfume.

Naquela tarde chuvosa em Forks, Jasper voltava para a casa depois de um dia muito atarefado, tinha arrumado um emprego em _Port Angeles_ no jornal local, não era muita coisa, mas pelo menos ajudava nas despesas da casa. Arrumaram uma casa pequena, porém era bonita e Alice gostava muito e fez questão de decorar do seu jeito.

Jasper passou perto de uma floricultura e entrou, já havia dado algo para Alice hoje, já que era seu aniversário, mas ele adorava ver aquele sorriso em seu rosto toda vez que ela era surpreendida. Hoje ela faria alguma coisa na casa, chamaria Bella e a família dela, já que as casas ficavam a um quarteirão de distância. Jasper comprou alguns lírios brancos para Alice e seguiu para casa, caminhando na chuva.

A pequena casa branca estava toda iluminada, o falatório podia ser escutado do lado de fora da casa, era um sinal que estava cheia e que ele estava atrasado. Abriu a porta se deparando com Bella, Alice, Sue, a madrasta de Bella, e Leah, a meia-irmã de Bella, sentadas no cozinha, conversando e gargalhando com seus "assuntos de mulher" que, provavelmente, estavam falando mal dos homens.

Na sala Charlie e Antony brincavam no tapete da sala, com alguns brinquedos que estavam espalhados. Alice o viu entrando e veio saltitante em sua direção, praticamente pulando em seu colo, fazendo-o cambalear para trás.

"Feliz aniversário". Jasper disse em seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar da cabeça aos pés. Entregou-lhe o buquê de flores e os olhos dela brilharam, ela sorriu com os olhos marejados.

"Você já me deu presentes hoje". Ela murmurou, chorosa.

"Nunca vou cansar de te dar presentes". Sibilou contra a boca dela. "Eu gosto de ver assim, com esse sorriso no rosto e radiante como um sol saindo no dia nublado". Seus lábios se chocaram sutilmente, Alice quis que o beijo demorasse mais, porém Jasper se separou dela, sorrindo quando ela soltou um muxoxo. "Temos platéia". Comentou, apontando para Sue olhando a cena derretida e aos suspiros.

"Mais tarde você vai se ver comigo". Ela gargalhou, piscando sensualmente para ele.

"Eu vou cobrar, minha esposa super sexy". Jasper falou, dando um tapa estalado na bunda de Alice que soltou um gritinho de surpresa, lançando um olhar mortal a Jasper. "Eu te amo". Sibilou para ela que instantaneamente abriu um sorriso largo, seus olhos brilhando.

"Eu também te amo". Ela respondeu, indo para a cozinha.

Jasper tomou um susto quando seu celular tocou, pegou o aparelho e rapidamente atendeu, sem sequer olhar quem era.

"Jasper?" A voz de seu pai do outro lado da linha o assustou, por um instante ficou sem palavras e até pensou em desligar o telefone, porém decidiu que aquela era uma situação que teria que enfrentar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Olá, pai". Jasper falou, sua voz muito calma e sem emoção alguma.

"Filho, você não sabe o quanto estou feliz em ouvir sua voz, você está bem?" Realmente a voz dele parecia carregar consigo aquele tom de preocupação, mas Jasper estava um tanto quanto irredutível.

"Estou bem". Respondeu não querendo prolongar aquela conversa.

"E como está sua... namorada?" Perguntou, hesitante em perceber as reações de Jasper.

"Esposa". Corrigiu "Ela está muito bem, estamos muito felizes morando juntos e eu não sei o por que do senhor estar ligando, realmente". Jasper disparou a falar.

"Meu filho, você pode não acreditar, mas eu sinto tanta sua falta, você é meu único filho e eu nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de fugir para ficar com essa mulher e eu o admiro por manter sua palavra de que cuidaria dela. Eu estou orgulhoso de você, filho". O homem disse tudo de uma vez antes que Jasper pudesse interrompê-lo.

"Eu agradeço sua ligação, pai". Jasper disse, ainda sem qualquer emoção "Eu sei o quanto isso deve estar sendo difícil para você, mas no momento que você quis interferir em meu livre arbítrio de me casar ou não com a irmã de Alice, eu não quero mais nada com nenhum de vocês". Explicou, rudemente "Eu realmente agradeço a ligação, mas eu não quero isso de novo da minha vida, ela está ótima do jeito que está, tenho o que preciso para ser feliz. Adeus". Desligou o telefone antes que mudasse de ideia e retirasse tudo o que falou, porém sabia que aquilo era o certo a fazer, seu pai sempre mandou em sua vida, como se fosse uma marionete, agora que tinha controle de si mesmo nunca mais queria voltar a ter que passar por isso novamente.

Respirou fundo e foi até a sala, falar com Charlie e com Antony.

Bella falava com as mulheres na cozinha alegremente, mas ainda assim seus pensamentos voavam para Edward, ele estava atrasado e ela não fazia ideia do porque, talvez estivesse sendo neurótica com isso, mas precisava ver o rosto de Edward, precisava sentir seu perfume...

Sabia que ele estava trabalhando hoje, porém faria um esforço para sair mais cedo já que seu turno terminava somente daqui a duas horas. Todavia, Bella sentia seu sexto sentido apitando como um alarme de incêndio em sua mente, a falta de um telefonema estava deixando-a aflita.

"Bella, pelo amor dos meus manolos". Alice resmungou, de costas para Bella. "Pare de bater o pé no chão, antes que faça um buraco ou eu arranque seu pé, esse barulho é irritante". Alice fez com que todas gargalhassem e o rosto de Bella ganhou um tom avermelhado "Você sabe que daqui a pouco o mala do Edward está por aqui". Comentou, dando de ombros.

"Mas, Alice...".

"Sem mais, chega com essa ansiedade". Alice repreendeu, tentando fingir seriedade "Ele virá, estou sentindo isso". Alice falou, logo depois bufou quando Bella rolou os olhos para tal afirmação.

"Filha, por que você está tão nervosa?" Sue perguntou, colando a mão sobre a da Bella.

"Ela acha que o Edward ta traindo ela... pff..." Leah debochou "Só ela que não enxerga o jeito que aquele babaca olha para ela". Continuou, dando de ombros "Se ele fizer isso, pode deixar que eu mesma faço questão de dar um chute bem dado naquele..." parou de falar, seu rosto vermelho fez com que todas gargalhassem.

Antes que Bella falasse qualquer coisa, a campainha tocou.

Alguns segundos depois escutou Antony gritando um sonoro "paaaaai" e uma risada de Edward. Bella foi até a sala rapidamente, escutando os sussurros debochados das mulheres na cozinha, chegou a sala e viu Edward, com um roupa diferente da que tinha saído para trabalhar, seu cabelo estava molhado e perfeitamente desalinhado como sempre, estava com Antony no solo, de cabeça para baixo, gargalhando.

Colocou Antony no chão e olhou para Bella que estava encostada na soleira da porta, seus cabelos castanhos soltos que caíam em cachos sobre os ombros e os olhos cor de chocolate que voltaram a brilhar como anos atrás, ainda quando se conheceram, nesses últimos dois meses que resolveram mudar suas vidas.

Andou até ela e a envolveu em seus braços, escutando-a respirar fundo e sentindo o perfume de morangos de seus cabelos. As mãos dela estavam em sua costa, percorrendo toda aquela extensão. Ele levantou o rosto dela que estava escondido em seu peito, ela sorriu, corando.

"Desculpa a demora". Ele murmurou de olhos fechados, suas bocas estavam muito perto. Ele não esperou a resposta e encostou-os, suspirando assim que sentiu os lábios macios dela sobre os seus, suas línguas se encontrando da maneira mais sensual e ao mesmo tempo de uma maneira apaixonada. Separou-se dela com muito esforço, olhando nos olhos desejosos dela. "Tudo bem com você?" Perguntou, beijando a pequena ruga que se formava entre suas sobrancelhas devido a sua expressão.

"Tudo bem, eu só estava com saudades de você". Bella disse, abraçando-o forte.

"Tem certeza?" Indagou, acariciando o rosto dela com o dedo.

"Não". Suspirou, rindo.

"Vamos conversar". Edward a puxou para a varanda da casa de Alice, a chuva fina caia a poucos centímetros deles que estavam cobertos pelo toldo em cima de suas cabeças. Ele continuou abraçado a ela e parou, esperando que ela falasse qualquer coisa.

"Edward, o que você acha de ter outro filho?" Bella respirou fundo, Edward sentiu o corpo dela ficar tenso.

"Você está querendo ter um bebê?" Perguntou ele, surpreso.

"Mais ou menos". Bella murmurou, mordendo os lábios.

"Não tem como ficar mais ou menos grávida, Bells". Comentou, rindo.

"Eu já estou grávida". Bella falou, como se fosse óbvio.

"Meu. Deus". Edward sibilou, incrédulo. "Eu nem sei o que dizer..." ele olhos nos olhos dela, atordoado. "Desde quando você sabe disso?".

"Faz uma semana, Alice me obrigou a fazer o teste". Falou, sorrindo. "Você ainda não me respondeu o que acha que de ter outro filho". Cobrou, impaciente.

"Eu acho isso maravilhoso". Edward disse, colocando a mão sobre a barriga ainda imperceptível dela. "Quem sabe dessa vez não venha uma menininha?" Perguntou, agora animado com a ideia de ser pai novamente.

"Tenho certeza que será mimada como uma princesa". Bella disse, entrando na animação dele "Ela será tão parecida com você quanto Antony, sem dúvida". Comentou, abraçando Edward e escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. "Eu te amo". Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Eu também te amo, Bella, desde o dia que aquela menina magricela derrubou todo seu copo de ponche em minha camisa no dia do baile da escola". Lembrou, fazendo-a rir.

"Você não precisava lembrar disso". Resmungou ela, fazendo uma careta.

Quando Edward ia responder, a porta da varanda se abriu e Antony saiu, procurando pelos dois e quando os achou, foi até eles, sorrindo, pegou a mão de cada um, puxando-os para dentro da casa.

"Tia Alice falou para vocês pararem de namorar que o jantar está pronto". Repetiu o recado de Alice e foi andando puxando os dois para dentro, suas pequenas mãozinhas enlaçadas nas dos pais sorridentes.

No interior da casa, todos falavam alto e conversavam amistosamente. Edward observava Bella dando comida para Antony enquanto as outras pessoas se serviam, sentou-se ao seu lado, colocando a mão em sua perna, acariciando rapidamente, mas ela colocou a mão cálida sobre a sua e apertou firme.

Naquele momento Edward entendia onde sempre esteve o equilíbrio.

Ele amava sua família mais do que qualquer outra coisa e queria passar cada segundo que tinha sido oferecido a ele com as pessoas que amava, assim como as coisas deveriam ser.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

Eu disse que era longa!

Então, o que vocês acharam da história?

Gostaram mais de qual deles? Edward e Bella? Alice e Jasper? Emmett e Rosalie?

Não deixem de **comentar tudo** o que acharam lá nas **reviews**!

Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la.

Beeijos, May


End file.
